Un cálido Despertar
by Kutral
Summary: Desde pequeña Korra odia las mañanas pues sólo guarda recuerdos de sus obligaciones ligadas a ese momento del día, sin embargo desde que Asami entró en su vida, las mañanas se han convertido en el mejor momento del día.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

Este fanfic está en el contexto del mes de korrasami en Tumblr con el tema: Aniversario (compañeras de habitación), espero les guste.

 **Un cálido despertar**

Desde pequeña Korra se acostumbró a despertar temprano, siempre para cumplir algún deber, ya sea un combate de entrenamiento, estudiar la historia de sus antiguas vidas y los acontecimientos que afectaban al mundo, aprender sobre la tan esquiva meditación o simplemente las sesiones de ejercicios diarias para fortalecer su cuerpo. Todas sus mañanas consistían en levantarse y hacer algo por obligación, lo que la llevó a odiar aquella hora del día, sin embargo todo cambió desde que el amor de Asami la atacó (al menos así le gustaba pensar a la morena). Hacía ya un año que vivían juntas, y las mañanas cobraron otro significado para la chica de la tribu agua, despertar junto al cuerpo tibio de su novia no hacía más que arrancarle sonrisas.

Aquel día, el tibio sol atravesaba las cortinas alumbrando cálidamente la habitación, Asami apego su cuerpo un poco más al de Korra, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando el aroma de su novia.

\- Creo que hay que levantarse - comentó la CEO con voz somnolienta.

\- 5 minutos más, juro por Raava que me levanto en 5 minutos más – replicó el avatar entre sueños, tocando el brazo de Asami y colocándolo en su estómago para que la abrazara.

\- Tenemos asuntos que atender con el Consejo de la Ciudad – le reprendió cariñosa, Asami – Además quizás te dé un premio si asistes… - agregó con voz seductora, atrayendo el cuerpo de la morena aún más al suyo

\- Qué tal si me das un adelanto… - dijo la morena esta vez más despierta, tomando la cadera de su novia y restregándola contra sí, mientras movía las suyas.

\- Korra… debes… - replicó la pelinegra, cediendo cada vez más a la tentación…

La respiración de Asami comenzó a agitarse y Korra sonrió, volteándose ágilmente se montó encima de la pelinegra contemplando su rostro enrojecido, incluso sin el maquillaje habitual Asami le parecía la mujer más bella del mundo, la morena se abalanzo sobre los labios de la CEO devorándolos. Asami no se quedó quieta, deslizando sus manos a través de su polera disfruto el tacto del curtido cuerpo de su novia, descendió hasta llevarse consigo la ropa interior que cubría la parte baja del cuerpo de Korra. La morena lamió y succionó el lóbulo de su chica en respuesta, obteniendo un gemido como recompensa, Korra besó los labios de Asami cada vez con más fiereza, cogiéndola de las caderas, bájale un poco sus bragas, lo suficiente para que ambos cuerpos fueran capaces de encontrarse. Lentamente embistió rítmicamente a su novia, deleitándose a medida que las mejillas de esta enrojecían y su respiración se aceleraba. Asami pensaba que se podía desfallecer en cualquier momento, abriendo sus ojos encontró su mirada con la de Korra quién la contemplaba con una mezcla de adoración, excitación y placer, no pudo contenerse más e incorporándose recorrió con sus manos el dorso de su amaba llegando a sus firmes y suaves, tocándolos; besó el cuello de Korra, intercambiando lamidas y mordiscos entre tanto, sabía lo que le gustaba porque su novia no podía evitar doblar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La morena detuvo los besos de la pelinegra tomando su rostro con ambas manos, ambas se contemplaron con deseo y amor, sintiendo como un calor que no provenía de lo que estaban haciendo las envolvía, alternaron las miradas entre los labios y sus ojos acercándose lentamente para volver a saborearse. Asami no aguantó más las ganas y girando sobre Korra la volteó boca arriba, lamiendo el abdomen de la morena bajó hasta encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando, dando pequeños besos y lamidas, lentamente introdujo su lengua dentro del cuerpo de Korra, saboreándola por completo. La morena movió sus caderas en respuesta al gesto de su amada, aferrándose de la almohada, sintiéndose desvanecer con cada toque dela lengua de Asami, antes de llegar al clímax, Korra aparto gentilmente a su novia, no quería que todo terminara tan rápido. La CEO la miró haciendo una mueca casi infantil, estaba disfrutando lo que hacía.

\- Ponte en cuatro – pidió Korra colocando ojos de cachorro – por favor.

Asami entrecerró los ojos, pero obedeció colocándose por delante de su novia, y mirándola de forma felina.

\- Más te vale que valga la pena – dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja.

Aquella visión de Asami en esa posición, con el baby doll rojo y negro aún puesto, el pelo negro revuelto, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos ardientes y los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, hizo que Korra casi tuviera un paro cardíaco.

\- Valdrá la pena – contestó el avatar sintiendo la garganta seca y el corazón palpitar fuerte

Se colocó por sobre su novia, imitando su postura, una mano se deslizo hasta su bajo vientre, mientras que con su cuerpo daba pequeñas embestidas al trasero de Asami, asomándose por sobre su cuello comenzó a repartirle besos, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba los pechos de su novia. El ritmo de sus latidos aumento cada vez hasta que ambas sucumbieron de placer contrayendo sus cuerpos, dejando escapar un último gemido.

Se quedaron así un momento intentando recobrar el aliento, Asami soltó una risita, que tomó por sorpresa a Korra, acomodándose ambas una al lado de la otra, el avatar le preguntó de qué se reía a su novia.

\- ¿A que no sabes qué fecha es hoy? – preguntó divertida la ingeniera, acariciando el rostro de su amada.

\- Korra negó completamente sorprendida, su cabeza comenzó a vagar rápidamente entre un montón de pensamientos, tratando de recordar que fecha era hoy, se sentía fatal por lo que fuera que había olvidado. Al ver la expresión de horror de su amada, Asami suavizó la mirada y le sonrió.

\- Hoy se cumple un año desde que vivimos juntas – sonrió, los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par, "claro, cómo lo pude haber olvidado"

\- Lo siento amor – se disculpó bajando la vista como un cachorro regañado – lo olvide por completo – contestó sinceramente – ni siquiera preparé un regalo

\- Creo que con esto ha sido suficiente – contestó Asami relamiéndose los labios

\- Sí pero… - Korra se sentía avergonzada, Asami la detuvo negando con la cabeza

\- No te disculpes, ya sé lo que quiero de regalo – contestó – deslizando su mano atraves de la polera de su novia. Korra la miró con una mezcla de diversión y coquetería.

\- ¿Y la reunión?

\- ¿Qué reunión? – replicó Asami, fingiendo no saber nada – lo olvide por completo – sonrió acortando la distancia entre ambas.

Y así entre besos y risas, disfrutaron de su primer aniversario retozando juntas.


End file.
